Aspyr Media
Background: Aspyr Media is a company based in Austin, Texas, which specializes in porting games. At first, they worked with Macintosh only, but later also started porting and publishing games to Windows and GameBoy Advance. 1st Logo (1998-2002) GW224H167.png File:Aspyr WARNING: THIS LOGO IS A VERY LOUD VOLUME, SO KINDLY LOWER THE VOLUME OF YOUR DEVICE BEFORE WATCHING THIS VIDEO. Logo: On a black background, we see glowing blue dust collecting from the lower part of the screen and forming a crudely designed picture of the 6-point star with the word ASPYR below it. The logo glows and explodes into dust, which flies in all directions. FX/SFX: The dust merging and dissolving again, and the shine. Variants: There are custom variants: *There is an early variant where the star and the letters were coming into the screen whirling and then becoming still in a flash. *On SpyHunter, the logo rides on the road, dodges the missile attacks and then rises into air. There, the logo divides into flying parts and turns into helicopter, with the star as a rotor, and flies away. *On Wakeboarding Unleashed, the logo rides on a wakeboard, which disconnects and sinks. Then the still picture of the logo follows. *On Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4, the logo rides on an orange trampoline. When it goes too high, it crashes down and the skateboard rolls into the camera, with the logo carved on it. Music/Sounds: A sound of zooming stars, a woman's voice double whispering "Aspyr", then the sound continues fading out. In the variants, the sounds of events are heard. Availability: Seen on several PC games published in the late years, and probably on Mac game ports. Normal version appeared on MTX Mototrax and Kelly Slater Pro Surfer. Scare Factor: None to low, her voice may get some people and scare little kids, but it is a clean logo. 2nd Logo (2002-2012) GW255H169.png File:Aspyr Intro Logo: We see the formless horizontal line of orange flame. A white glow appears over it and expands into the Aspyr logo, which now looks like a different type of cog-looking star and the name just right of it, in condensed font. When the logo forms, the flame vanishes and the logo then fades out. Variant: On Anno 1701/1701 A.D., There's a short version of the logo that starts glowing and expands into the Aspyr logo. FX/SFX: The flames moving. Music/Sounds: A hollow sound, with an echoed woman saying "Aspyr". Availability: Common on Spellforce 2, The Shield, and other games. Scare Factor: Low for the voice, The flaming sound could catch you off guard. 3rd Logo (2011-Present) Logo: We move along the metallic surface made of square pattern with a hole in each square. Some holes are already taken with the glowing purple rods, and some more rods fall from the sky to stick in other places. Then we rise up and see the rods forming the star from the Aspyr logo, which makes room for the blue-colored name to zoom in. Each letter of the word ASPYR looks formed out of multiple rods, just like the star, and shines. Then the complete logo shines and becomes solid. Variant: *Starting in 2019, The 2019 logo replaces the old one. *On Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, there's a short version that it rises up to see the rods forming the star from the Aspyr logo. *On the 2013 game of Darkstalkers Resurrection, there's a blue version of the logo just fades in. *On the pre-2010 game of Pokémon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures, a white version of the logo just fades in, taking more place to the screen. FX/SFX: Animation of the rods and shine. The result looks really good. Music/Sounds: Sound of falling rods, then a windy sound and a metallic note, followed by her voice. Availability: Current. Seen on Guitar Hero III, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Street Fighter IIII, Guitar Hero: World Tour and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories for PC. Scare Factor: Minimal to Low, The rods could catch some people off guard, but it is a clean logo. Category:1990s Category:Video Games Category:United States Category:2019 Category:Texas Category:Austin Category:Loud Logos